Unforgettable
by Rolling With The Cahills
Summary: 9 years have passed after defeating the Vespers. Nellie started the tradition that all the family would stay at Grace's mansion. The tradition went on for 4 years but stopped 5 years ago for no apparent reason. Nellie thought it was a good idea to start the tradition back up again.


**I know I have another Fan fiction going but I honestly have so much free time, why not write two fan fictions? Well I wrote this back when I had writers block on my other fan fiction and I don't know if I'm going to continue with this one but if you want me to just tell me in a review! Also if you like this one go read my other fan fiction Fate Of A Fight! I literally have no ideas for my next chapter in that one so please review on that one too, good or bad reviews always help! Anyways I hope you enjoy this! xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or Amy and Ian would be together, forever. **

* * *

It's been 9 years after the Cahills have defeated the Vespers. Once every year Nellie planned that there would be celebration in June for the summer at Grace's mansion. The tradition went on for 4 years but stopped 5 years ago. None of the Cahills have seen each other since. Nellie found it was a good idea to start the tradition back up again.

**Ian's POV**

"Natalie come on, we're going to be a day late if we don't get to the airport right now." I yelled up the stairs. I had already put my 8 suitcases in the Van following the long white hummer stretch Limousine, and I was waiting on my sister with her 12 suit cases full of thousands, if not millions of dollars worth of designer clothes. She struggled down the stairs with her 3 suit cases while 3 of our servants were carrying the rest of her bags. She dragged the suitcases out the front door and handed them to the van driver who tossed her bags into the back of the Van. Natalie strut over to the limousine and climbed in behind them. The servant's threw the rest of the bags into the van.

"Thank you Ralph, Nick, and Jacob." I smiled as they tiredly grinned back and nodded there heads. I handed them all an 100 dollar bill as a tip and climb into the Limousine joining Natalie. Natalie and I are silent on our way to the air port, we share glances at each other but then resume stare out the window at the gorgeous London buildings. When we arrive at the private airport, my iPhone begins to vibrate. It's Nellie.

"Hello Nellie." I announce not surprised.

"Hi Ian. I was wondering what kind of car you wanted to come pick you up?" Nellie asks innocently.

"A hummer stretch limo, we could use the room for all of Natalie's luggage." I chuckle smirking. I hear Nellie crack a laugh too.

"Okay. Really Amy you look like a zombie it's 11 in the morning." Nellie says still laughing, I quickly bring my gold iPhone 5s away from my ear when I hear Amy shout. It sounds like she's finally fitting into the spoiled brat's category. "Sorry Ian, I'm going to have to go. The Limo will be there when you get to Boston." Nellie says hanging up the phone. When I twist around I see that all the luggage is already on the Jet. I quickly jog up the stairs and stroll over to take a seat across from Natalie.

"So you're going to see the finally rich side of Amy Cahill." Natalie looks up from her Tiger beat magazine and raises an eyebrow at me.

"So? Doesn't matter. She has a boyfriend." I nonchalantly say scrolling through my twitter news feed.

"Doesn't matter? From what I remember you were love with this girl, well, woman now. I bet you still are. My advice is, Win her back, a Kabra never loses. Unless of course it's the clue hunt." Natalie smiled with her perfect white teeth. I couldn't believe my little sister was 22, and that Amy was rich. "Be careful though. I heard that the 5 years we haven't seen her she's been in Madrigal training and has become the top of the branch agent." Natalie says her eyes somewhat wide as she continues she lowers her voice. "I heard she knows how to kill people over 100 ways with her own hands. I'm definitely getting lessons from her." Natalie raises her eyebrow and brings her Magazine back up to her face. I frown thinking about the last time I saw Amy. She was rich, but it was all so new to her. She was shy, and blushed every time she stole a glance at me. I place my phone into my pocket and stare out the window until I fall asleep.

When we land, it's 8:00pm. A white hummer stretch limo is sitting waiting for us, along with an Amy Cahill leaning on the side with her arms crossed. Her long now dirty blonde hair is hanging down dangerously close to her hips. She's wearing Prada heels along with an Ralph Lauren track jacket and Ralph Lauren light washed skinny jeans. I trot up to her with open arms and she sprints straight into them hugging me tighter then you would think an 25 year old skinny woman would. I smile, my chin on her head wrapping my arms around her. Last time I saw Amy, I was as tall as her. Now she's a head shorter than me. When she finally pulls away, I examine her face. I notice she's wearing light mascara along with a light colored eyeshadow making her green eyes glow. I glace back to see all the luggage is put into an black van and Natalie is stepping into the back of the limousine. Amy spins the keys around her pointer finger and slowly steps to the drivers side of the Limousine and sliding the key into the ignition. I quickly yank over the passenger side door and take a seat closing the side door.

"I thought you'd want to sit with your sister in the back?" Amy turns her head with squinted eyes from the setting sun shining through the wind shield.

"You don't live with her. I'd like my time away from her, for a bit." I twist my head to Amy who has a smile on her face shaking her head as she accelerates the Limousine out of the airport. As we're driving on the main road I notice a small building with a purple bell on it.

"What is taco bell?" I glance out the window scrunching my eyebrows at the building. Amy bursts out laughing. I twist my head to her and look at her as I feel my cheeks burning up.

"It's a fast food place that serves Mexican food. Wow, you really haven't been to America in a while." Amy shakes her head smiling with her perfectly white teeth focusing on the road.

"So how have you been the years I haven't seen you?" I glance over at her now stone hard face.

"Well, about a month after you left I wanted to you know, become more involved into the Madrigal branch. Yes, I know what you're thinking. I'm the head of the Madrigal branch how could I become more involved? Well, I became a World Class agent. When I say World Class, I mean I've trained with the best Madrigals. I've gone on a lot of Spy missions, and yes the rumors of me killing people on those missions are true, and I can and have killed many people with my bare hands in many different ways. Enough about me, how have you been?" Amy's face glows while she looks over at me with her sparkling green eyes. When I really look into her eyes, I see sadness. She's not telling me something.

"Oh you know, just Lucian stuff, shopping with Natalie, living with Natalie, lot's of girls. The usual." I shrug but notice Amy's body tensed up when I said lot's of girls. Does she still have feelings for me? I decide to drop it. I over think everything way too much.

When Amy pulls the Limo up the long driveway to Grace Cahills mansion, my eyes widen. They defiantly did a good job cleaning this place up. Amy pulls up to the front door and swings her door open and places her heels onto the ground. With the snap of her fingers 5 servant's step out of the front door and begin unloading Natalie and I's luggage. Amy grabs 5 of my bags, lifting them off the ground. She has gotten so strong. Look's like her Madrigal spy/agent training has paid off.

"Follow me to you room." Amy states wobbling through the open door and straight towards the stairs.

"Amy, everyone is here. Come and say hello!" Nellie said smiling with Dan right beside her.

"Of course, just let me show Ian to his room. Dan, help Natalie with her things and get her to her room." Amy smirks knowing that Dan has had a crush on Natalie since he was 11. Dan sighs then hesitates but walks out the front door to what he calls the "Prada Princess".

"Alright dinner will be done in about an hour or so." Nellie yells after Amy and I disappear into the left hallway. Nellie jogs back to the living room to accompany Hamilton and his two sisters Madison and Reagan, Fiske, Jake, Ned, Ted, and Sinead Starling, and Irina and Allistar.

"Here's your room. It's connected to mine by the bathroom, and the balcony out your doors is the same balcony as mine. One thing that I have to make clear is you cannot go into the bathroom when I am taking a shower. That is off limits." Amy grins then walks through the bathroom to her room closing the door behind her.

**Amy's POV **

I strip out of my skinny jeans and slip into USA leggings from Ralph Lauren. I strip off my Ralph Lauren track jacket and slip on a short-sleeved pink cashmere sweater. I slip my feet into Nala crested Velvet Loafer shoes. I open the door to the bathroom to see Ian looking around at the girly, light blue bathroom with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh w- we can cha-" I smack my forehead and face downwards at my shoes with burning cheeks and a shy smile. Ian looks at me and admires how my leggings fit. His face turns burning red too. The phone begins to ring in my room. I twist around relieved and jog over to the phone and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer the phone on the side table.

"Amy! Where are you!" Hamilton yells into the phone causing me to throw the phone above my head and leap, startled in the air. I hear Ian burst out laughing and my face turns as red as a tomato from embarrassment. I squat and plop my butt on the floor, lean against the bed and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Thanks for blowing my ear off Hamilton, but we'll be on our way down in a few minutes." I rub my temples and close my eyes.

"Oh, Jake is here too." Hamilton whispers in a low voice and hangs up the phone. My eyes shoot open and my body tenses except my uncontrollably shaking jaw.

"Hey." Ian says softly feeling the tension in the air radiating off me. He walks over and sits down on the floor next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything. Tell me what's wrong." Ian verbalizes. I usually tell how Ian is feeling by looking into his sparkling amber eyes, but I know he cares just from the tone of his voice.

"Jake and I are having problems." I whisper quietly as tears begin to fuzz my sight. "H- he che- cheated on me." I continue leaning against Ian's chest. I blink and 4 tears fall out of each eye onto Ian's Ralph Lauren cashmere top. If this was anyone, he would of shouted for getting mascara on his white cashmere top, but for some strange reason, he never would.

"Why don't you break up with him?" Ian questions. If only it was that easy. I shrug and Ian swings his other free arm around me and I swing my legs across his lap. He places his chin on top of my head coaxing me as I weep into his chest. We stay like this for a few more minutes.

"We should probably get downstairs." I whisper and Ian chuckles. It feels nice to be cared for by someone that isn't Dan or Nellie. I feel Ian nod and unwrap me from his arms and he stands up fast so he can hold a hand down to me. I smile and take his hand and lunge up. By the time we get downstairs food is being served on the table.

"Finally!" Hamilton sighs smiling at Ian and I walking into the Dining room. Hamilton sets his plate down next to Dan and sits down at the dining table. I take my spot in between Ian and Jake and plaster a fake smile on my face. Jake doesn't know I know he cheated on me, but judging on the look on his face he's not happy I walked in with Ian. At the dinner table, Irina is flaunting her new 15 carat engagement ring that Alistair gave to her 8 months ago. Dan and Hamilton are talking about sports, the usual. Reagan and Madison are yelling at each other, also the usual. The starlings are stuffing there mouth with food while Ian, Jake, Nellie and I all sit in silence.

After dinner everyone crowds the stairs leading downstairs to go watch movies in the theater room. Before I could even make it to the stairs Jake pulls me away.

"Can we talk?" Jake whispers squeezing my wrist tight, I've been trained to deal with physical pain and withstand it. I look back at Ian who's standing at the top of the stairs waiting for me.

"There's nothing to talk about. I know you cheated on me. We're done. You can escort yourself out. Goodbye Jake." I hold my head high surprised I stood up for myself without stuttering. I yank my wrist from Jake's grip, which isn't easy and twist around on my heel and stroll casually towards Ian and head downstairs with him. Downstairs in the theater room everyone took the oversized rocking chair so there was only one left. Ian and I shared it, it was also in the very back of the room. By the time the 3 hour movie about a sinking ship, I think it was called Titanic was over Ian and I were passed out. Hamilton looked back and smiled, then realized everybody would be making fun of Ian and I if they saw us so he threw popcorn and us until one of us stirred from our sleep, which was Ian and he gently shook me awake.

It was 1:00am in the morning by the time I reached my room and I did not feel like taking a shower tonight. I changed into Nike Pro compaction shorts and an Victoria's secret pink sports bra and laid in my dark room. I don't know how long i've been laying down but all of a sudden I feel a knife at my throat.

"Do what I say and I'll spare your life." The voice says, but I recognize the voice. It's Jake.

"Jake?" I whisper but then I feel the cold blade pressed up against my neck harder.

"Get up and put some clothes on. We're not staying here. If you any yelling sounds I will kill you right at that second." Jake whispers into my ear. I walk into my walk in closet and slip on a pair of sandals, sweatpants from pink, and my track jacket that I was wearing earlier. Jake holds a knife behind my back and we walk until we're in the middle of the woods. Jake takes 2 ropes out of his pocket.

"Strip." Jake says glancing at me. I hesitate. "I said strip." Jake holds the knife up to my face. I quickly take off my sweatpants and my track jacket. I stand there in my shorts and sports bra. Jake crosses his arms staring at me. I feel self conscious as I feel Jake's eyes wander my body. The cool summer air swifts over my flesh causing my skin to get goose bumps. I shiver. Jake walks over to me and grabs my wrist. He ties my wrist to one end of the rope and ties the other end of the rope to the tree.

"I think Isabel did your parents a solid by murdering them. So they didn't have to watch a mistake of a human like you grow up. I feel bad for Dan. He has to be related to you." Jake spits into my face. Tears spring to my eyes.

"Then why did you date me if all you ever thought of me was a mistake?" I express to Jake. He turns around with a smirk on his face.

"To infuriate Ian Kabra." Jake takes a Cigarette from his pocket and searches around in his other pocket until he pulls out an lighter. Jake places the cigarette in his mouth and lights the end. He inhales and then pulls the cigarette from his mouth, exhaling the smoke in my face. I cough, trying to air the smoke from my face. He places the still burning end of the Cigarette and presses it down on my stomach.

"Jake, stop!" I scream in agonizing pain. Jake smirks and lights up the Cigarette again, putting it to his mouth, blowing the smoke in my face and burning my pale flesh. This goes on for another 35 minutes, it's past sunrise which mean's it's about 7:45am. Jake finally stops and laughs at all the burn marks on my torso, thighs, and back. He walks over to where his backpack is and pulls out his knife. My heart begins to race. He's going to kill me. He slowly creeps behind me. I'm still tied up and completely vulnerable. Jake runs the cold, sharp blade across my back sending chills down my spine. Suddenly he stops on my left shoulder blade and shifts the knife so the tip is digging into my back. Jake presses harder so the sharp knife begins going through my skin and starts carving the knife into my back, not deep enough to kill me, but deep enough to leave a nasty scar. I pull on my restraints screaming and pleading for him to stop, tears running down my face. Jake finishes, I can feel blood trickling down my back. Jake cuts the ropes. I instantly walk in agonizing pain forward away from Jake to my clothes. I untie my wrists and frown at the rope burn on my wrists.

"Tell anybody about this, and I will kill you." Jake turns around and sprints towards where his car is parked. I want to run after him and snap his neck, but the carving he did into my back burns with just one stride of a walk. I throw on all my clothes again wincing while putting on my jacket. Tears rush down my face as I slowly limp back home where everyone is probably franticly looking for me.


End file.
